Alma
by FY reload
Summary: Trunks acaba de llegar a la tierra para conseguir ayuda de los guerreros Z, una nueva amenaza está destruyendo el futuro de Mirai Trunks y él en medio de la desesperación rememora lo que dejó atrás antes de emprender su viaje, la pérdida de Mai lo atormenta y reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos


**Alma**

Miro a mi alrededor y el mundo me parece pequeño al compararse con el vacío que siento en mi alma, regresar al pasado y ver la realidad que mi otra existencia puede disfrutar me provoca cierto grado de celos, no me siento orgulloso de esto, pero no he podido evitarlo desde que llegué. Ni siquiera comprendo porqué hablo con mi conciencia y finjo que eres tú la receptora de mi mensaje, ya sé que dejaste de existir en nuestra realidad y que me vi en la necesidad de huir para buscar ayuda, no sé porque en estos momentos, anhelo con toda mi alma que estuvieras presente en este lugar junto a mí y que pudieras ver con tus propios ojos que las historias que te conté sobre mi viaje al pasado son ciertas, que existe un mundo mejor , que existe un destino más piadoso que el nuestro. Nunca diste ni el más mínimo atisbo de incredulidad, pero aun así quería que estuvieras junto a mi viviendo conmigo esto, mirando lo que miran mis ojos y respirando el aire puro que inhalo en este instante.

No sabes cómo me duele el solo pensar que tu imagen ahora forma parte de mi recuerdo y que solo yo soy testigo de lo que realmente significaste, ya nadie queda de los que te conocieron y ese hecho me provoca una congoja enorme, porque temo que tu recuerdo con el paso del tiempo ya no tenga la misma intensidad que tiene ahora y que en un futuro no muy lejano cuando te recuerde, sea como ver una imagen de video, tener claro lo ocurrido, pero que los sentimientos se desvanezcan, porque es una realidad que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero en momentos como estos yo no quiero sanarme, no quiero perderte, esta angustia que siento me ayuda a sentirte conmigo, suena extraño, pero tengo miedo a que te vayas. Eso sería lo más triste que pueda ocurrir y es por esa misma razón que no paro de pensar en la mejor manera de plasmar mis sentimientos para así cuando me sienta solo y piense en ti, vuelva a sentir lo que siento mientras me encuentro en este pasado utópico, en esta escapatoria de la realidad que me espera más allá de esa máquina del tiempo. Tal vez una carta seria la mejor opción, así cuando quiera estar cerca de ti pueda reencontrarme con mis sentimientos más profundos, en unos instantes le pediré a mi madre que me facilite los recursos para confeccionar una en tu nombre, esa es mi idea y planeo llevarla a cabo….

 **Carta a Mai**

Querida Mai, sé que no leerás esto y lo más probable es que solo yo llegue a saber el contenido de este mensaje.

Solo quiero decir que te extraño, que fuiste muy importante y que me encargaré de recordarte, que puede que ya no te vuelva a ver pero lo que hiciste por mi, lo que significaste fue único, gracias a ti yo soy la persona que está aquí en estos momentos y tu nombre me perseguirá hasta el final de mis días, porque ya está muy dentro de mi y aunque lo intente ya no lo puedo quitar.

Fuiste excepcional, nunca te dije que magnitudes tenía cariño que sentía que despertaba en mi pensar en tu nombre, así como tampoco te dije lo mucho que te admiraré y por sobretodo que durante mucho tiempo fuiste un modelo a seguir, de no haber sido porque el destino nos separó yo te habría seguido a donde sea, porque sabía lo decidida que eras y lo luchadora que podías llegar a ser, muchas veces temeraria en exceso, pero así me gustaba, una de las cosas que más me gustaba de ti, esa manera salvaje de enfrentarte a las cosas, de enseñarme cosas días a día, de mostrarme tu mundo y de compartir cada una de las experiencias que te entregó la vida conmigo. Tuviste un pasar corto, yo esperaba que estuviésemos juntos por más tiempo, pero no se pudo. Quizás suene estúpido lo que diré, pero aún no pierdo la esperanza de volver a verte, de encontrarme contigo y darme cuenta de que estás sana y salva, de que incluso estás mejor que antes y que continúas con la misma presteza que siempre tuviste, no me resigno a verte y que seamos felices como lo fuimos, de poder mirar tu rostro otra vez y ver tus ojos, con esa alegría resplandeciente.

Me encargaré de eliminar el ser que amenaza nuestro mundo y nuevamente proporcionaré paz a los pocos habitantes que se encuentran con vida, estoy esperanzado en que el sr. Goku y mi padre puedan ayudarme a derrotar esta amenaza y que a la vez, pueda incrementar mi poder, tal como lo hice en mi visita anterior. Tu muerte no será en vano Mai, el sacrificio que tú y mi madre hicieron por salvar mi vida, me encargaré de asegurar el bienestar a los sobrevivientes que quedan, así que no te preocupes, gracias a ustedes mi mundo volverá a ser lo que fue en sus tiempos de paz, nuestro pueblo está acostumbrado a la desdicha y sabe salir adelante, a pesar de la adversidad.

Podría decirte muchas otras cosas, pero creo que no es necesario, lo que acabo de escribir es la esencia de mi sentir, la médula que no rebelé desde que te conocí, lo que tuve que retener para que no saliera a la luz.

Solo yo sé lo que fuiste realmente y eso es el más grande tesoro que te puedas imaginar. Mi alma es tuya para siempre…..

 **Palabras del autor**

Buenos días, espero que hayan disfrutado esto, se me ocurrió sin previo aviso antes de comenzar mi día. Si estás leyendo esto es porque entraste mi historia y si llegaste al final es porque la leíste, por ese gran detalle, me es preciso agradecerte lector, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, como he dicho en otras ocasiones, con cada fic muestro una parte de lo que soy en realidad, de que lo siento, porque si bien son basados en personajes de Dragon Ball los sentimientos y pesares expresados en cada una de las líneas escritas reflejan cómo me he sentido en algún determinado momento, en mi diario vivir no es tan fácil hacer esto, pero este espacio libre me permite decir lo que muchas veces el mundo, producto de ese ritmo tan acelerado que lleva, no es capaz de oír, como el mismo relato lo dice y Trunks lo expresa, no quiero que se pierdan en el tiempo.

Saludos cordiales


End file.
